Euron Greyjoy
Euron Greyjoy is the son of Quellen, and Sansa Greyjoy making him a very important member of House Greyjoy and the Kingdom of the Iron Islands. Euron Greyjoy has four siblings in the form of Victarion, Balon, Aeron, and Dagon Greyjoy of which his brother Balon was the long time Reaver King on the Iron Islands and thus the most powerful member of House Greyjoy until Euron killed him, his brother Victarion is a major leader of the Iron Fleet and was perhaps the main commander of the attack on Harrenhall, his brother Dagon died early after drowing in the water, and his final brother Aeron is a priest of the drowned God after he became fanatical following the death of his brother Dagon. Euron Greyjoy was born the fourth child of his father Quellen Greyjoy, and throughout his youth he was the most disliked of the Greyjoy children and constantly found himself in trouble despite his young age. As a young boy he had a particular hatred for his brothers Balon, and Victarion for two very different reasons but finding his brother Balon unable to be hurt he went after his brother Victarion by sleeping with his wife giving her a child of which forced Victarion to kill his beloved wife himself. Euron would steal away the true child leaving behind an imposter and then faced his punishment which was for him to face exile never returning to the Iron Islands of which he quickly did when he took his ship and went east eventually stopping at the Mist Islands to the far east of the Great Westros Lake. Euron Greyjoy would reave in the eastern lands for some time before he would first meet two Nazgul in the form of John Lovie, and the Witch King of whom had sought him out and would convinse him to travel with them back to Mordor which he did and once in Mordor he would be promiced untold riches and power by Sauron leading to him being corupted even further then he was before but also leading to him becoming a fanatical servent of Sauron. Euron Greyjoy having dramatically expanded his influence in the Iron Islands would travel to the Dreadfort where following the command of Sauron at this point in all things he would convinse Ramsey Bolten to join with him uniting the Kingdom of Bolten and Iron Islands in league behind Sauron. Appearance Euron is pale and handsome with black hair and a dark beard. He wears a patch over his left eye, and is nicknamed "Crow's Eye". According to his nephew, Theon, the patch conceals a "black eye shining with malice". His right eye is as blue as summer sky and is regarded as his "smiling eye". In addition, his lips are a pale blue, due to his propensity to drink shade of the evening. He is a wildly unpredictable man, known for his delight in playing vicious mind games and waging psychological warfare on anyone around him. He is hated by all his brothers for this reason. He is a skilled warrior and manipulator, and is cunning, shrewd and ruthless. History Early History Conflict with Victarion This happy life was brought to an end when Euron Greyjoy begin seducing Martria and eventually she was seduced enough that she produced Eruon a child. Martria continued to lie to her family in that the baby was Victarion's and not Eurons. This lie eventually ended when the baby was born and Euron entered the room and laughed at the fact that he had tricked his brother in such a pathetic thing. As Victarion discovered the lie he became completely overcome with rage, and brutally murdered his wife Martrian, and the baby only survived due to Kristanna Greyjoy hiding the baby from the scene. With his wife dead he prepared to kill his brother but his brother taunted him over the taboo of kinslaying, and this taunting worked in making Victarion let his brother live. Following this Victarion Greyjoy II. grew to hate his uncle who he completely blamed for the murder of his mother, of which he believed was a different person then the one that had been his mother. With the death of his wife all being caused by Euron it was the decision of Balon that Euron be banished from the Iron Islands and only ever able to land for a single day in one year as punishment for his crimes against his family. Servent of Sauron Euron Greyjoy would reave in the eastern lands for some time before he would first meet two Nazgul in the form of John Lovie, and the Witch King of whom had sought him out and would convinse him to travel with them back to Mordor which he did and once in Mordor he would be promiced untold riches and power by Sauron leading to him being corupted even further then he was before but also leading to him becoming a fanatical servent of Sauron. Return of Euron Greyjoy Following his remaining out of the Siege of Harrenhall he would be forced to leave Pyke to deal with the death of his youngest daughter at his families seat in the eastern section of the Iron Islands, but when he arrived there he would discover his daughter alive and instead he was confronted by Euron Greyjoy. Changing Loyalties Following being convinsed by Euron Greyjoy about the failings of Balon he would become Euron's man and returned to Pyke where he would begin spying for Euron releasing information back to Euron of whom made his base of operations out of the House Volmark lands. Turning a Bolten Euron Greyjoy having dramatically expanded his influence in the Iron Islands would travel to the Dreadfort where following the command of Sauron at this point in all things he would convinse Ramsey Bolten to join with him uniting the Kingdom of Bolten and Iron Islands in league behind Sauron. Family Members Balon Greyjoy2.jpg|Balon Greyjoy - Brother|link=Balon Greyjoy Victarion Greyjoy1.jpg|Victarion Greyjoy - Brother|link=Victarion Greyjoy House Greyjoy.jpg|Alanys Greyjoy - Step Sister|link=House Greyjoy Maron Greyjoy Cover.png|Maron Greyjoy - Nephew|link=Maron Greyjoy Theon Greyjoy.png|Theon Greyjoy - Nephew|link=Theon Greyjoy Kristanna Greyjoy Cover1.jpg|Kristanna Greyjoy - Niece|link=Kristanna Greyjoy Relationships Maron Greyjoy Cover.png|'Maron Greyjoy' - Rival Maron Greyjoy and Euron Greyjoy would have no relationship until he was tricked into returning to Pyke by Euron of whom then put him in prison and after a failed escape attempt and with relief forces closing in Euron would kill Maron Greyjoy before fleeing Pyke. Kristanna_Greyjoy_Cover4.jpg|'Kristanna Greyjoy' - Enemy Euron Greyjoy and Kristanna Greyjoy would have no relationship until at the menipulations of Euron her beloved husband Maron would be captured and eventually executed leading to Kristanna becoming fanatical in her desire to gain vengeance against Euron Greyjoy|link=Kristanna Greyjoy Balon Sunderly See Also : Balon Sunderly Euron Greyjoy and Balon Sunderly would first meet while Balon Sunderly was sailing far to the east in the lands of Harad and he docked at a port in the region where he was met by Euron Greyjoy. Euron would convinse him during this time to his way of thinking and silently Balon Sunderly fell in love with Euron, but from Euron's side of things Balon was nothing more then a tool, and sending his tool back to the Iron Islands Balon would become one of Euron's primary agents in the Iron Islands. Category:People Category:Human Category:House Greyjoy Category:Ironborn Category:People of the Iron Islands Category:Servent of Sauron